dragonagefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tristan Amell
' 'Tristan Amell was a Grey Warden during The Fifth Blight. Born in the year 9:12 Dragon, Tristan was the son of Sophia Amell, an apostate mage and a noblewoman from Kirkwall and a young man from Rivain. When Tristan was 7 it was discovered that he was a mage. Fearful of her son growing up in the Kirkwall Circle at the mercy of Knight Commander Meredith; Sophia took Tristan to the Ferelden Circle, where mages were more tolerated. Tristan lived and grew up in the Circle Tower, under the tutalage of First Enchanter Irving. Tristan quickly excelled in the Circle, becoming one of the Cirlce's most promising apprentices.While at the Circle Tristan made friends with fellow mages Ferus, Anders, Jowan, Rowan, and even a templar named Cullen. Rowan and Tristan's friendship soon blossomed into romance. However, their romance was tragically cut short when Rowan failed her Harrowing and was slain by the Templars. Rowan's death seriously impacted Tristan and also caused a rift between him and Ferus. When Tristan was 18 he was summoned for his own Harrowing. He successfully past the the test and was made an official mage in the Circle. Several days later, Jowan asked for Tristan's help in escaping from the Circle to be with a Chantry Sister that he had fallen in love with. After some thought, Tristan agreed. They traveled into the repository and destroyed Jowan's phylactery. As they left the repository the trio was confronted by Irving and Knight Commander Greagoir. In order to escape the Templar's custody, Jowan unleashed blood magic upon them. When Irving and Gregoir came to, they declared Tristan accomplice to a maleficar and condemed him to death. At the last moment he was saved by Duncan, a visiting Grey Warden who was in truth his father. Duncan conscripted Tristan into the Grey Wardens, saving him from execution. Duncan and Tristan traveled to the ruins of Ostagar, where the armies of Ferelden were amassing against the Darkspawn horde that was amassing in the Korcari Wilds. As soon as he got there he met several important figures including Loghain Mac Tir and even King Cailan Theirin. Tristan, two other Grey Warden recruits, and a young Grey Warden by the name of Alistair traveled into the Korcari Wilds in order to prepare for the initiation into the Grey Wardens: The Joining. While in the Wilds Tristan encountered a mysterious woman by the name of Morrigan. When they returned to Ostagar Tristan and the other recruits went through the Joining. Tristan was the only recruict to survive. Biography ﻿Early Life Childhood Born in the year 9:12 Dragon, Tristan was the son of Sophia Amell, an apostate mage and a noblewoman from Kirkwall and a young man from Rivain. When Tristan was 7 it was discovered that he was a mage. Fearful of her son growing up in the Kirkwall Circle at the mercy of Knight Commander Meredith; Sophia took Tristan to the Ferelden Circle, where mages were more tolerated. Life in the Circle Tristan lived and grew up in the Circle Tower, under the tutalage of First Enchanter Irving. A quiet and sensitive boy, Tristan often kept to himself. He spent much of his time in his quarters studying. He loved stories and history. He often went to the Circle Library, studying tales and legends from across Thedas. Tristan eventually became good friends with another mage named Anders. Anders brought out a more adventurous and curious side in Tristan.Tristan shared Ander's adventurous spirit but was more cautious and was often the voice of reason among his friends.Tristan quickly excelled in the Circle, becoming one of the Cirlce's most promising apprentices. The Harrowing Bound in Blood and Magic Several days later, Jowan asked for Tristan's help in escaping from the Circle to be with a Chantry Sister that he had fallen in love with. The initiate had found out information that stated that Jowan was to undergo the rite of tranquility. The Rite cuts off the connection to the Fade: the Tranquil can no longer dream. As a side effect, their emotional center is utterly removed. It was believed that demons cannot possess the Tranquil. Jowan asked for Tristan's aid in escaping the Circle by sneaking into the tower's repository and destroying his phylactery. Tristan was overwhelmed by all of this information and asked for time to think it all over. He went into Irving's study and confronted him about the rumor that Jowan was going to be made tranquil. Irving confirmed the rumor, stating that there was evidance that Jowan was practicing the forbidden art of blood magic and that he would be too much of a threat if allowed to undergo the harrowing. Tristan begged Irving to reconsider but Irving refused. Feeling betrayed, Tristan agreed to aid Jowan. His first step was to acquire a rod of fire, which they could use to melt through any locks they came across. He went to the stockroom and was told by the tranquil stockeeper Owain that he needed a Senior Enchanter's signed permission to acquire one. After some asking around he finally was able to acquire the signature by clearing infested storerooms of giant spiders. They traveled into the repository and destroyed Jowan's phylactery. As they left the repository the trio was confronted by Irving and Knight Commander Greagoir. In order to escape the Templar's custody, Jowan unleashed blood magic upon them. When Irving and Gregoir came to, they declared Tristan accomplice to a maleficar and condemed him to death. At the last moment he was saved by Duncan, a visiting Grey Warden who was in truth his father. Duncan conscripted Tristan into the Grey Wardens, saving him from execution. The Fifth Blight The Joining The Battle of Ostagar On the Run Flight to Lothering Nature of the Beast The Stone Prisoner Return to the Circle Warden's Keep The Arl of Redcliffe A Paragon of Her Kind Search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes Return to Ostagar The Landsmeet Siege of Redcliffe The Battle of Denerim Endgame ﻿Powers and Abilities Magical Abilities Tristan was seen and had proven himself to be an extraordinarily talented and powerful wizard, with many of his strengths being praised by witches and wizards much older and wiser than he was. Swordsmanship Desiring to become a more versitle fighter, Tristan requested that fellow Grey Warden Alistair teach him how to use a sword. Tristan was a naturally talented swordsman, advancing quickly in a short period of time, to be able to hold his own against far more experienced opponents. eventually defeating Loghain Mac Tir in a duel and sparring evenly with Alistair, despite the fact both were formidable warriors who had spent their entire lives studying and practicing swordplay. Tristan even studied the techniques of the ancient elves and used magical arts to augment his martial prowess. Relationships ﻿Friendships Alistair Jowan Morrigan Wynne Sten Oghren First Enchanter Irving Romantic Relationships Rowan Leliana Appearences * Dragon Age: Origins * Dragon Age: The Ancient Abyss (Mentioned Only) * Dragon Age 2 (Mentioned only) ﻿ Category:Grey Wardens Category:Mages Category:Fereldens